True Blood (2008 series)
Tru Blood (TV series; 2008 - 2014) Male Deaths * Lucas Adams (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Lawrence Adimora (Episode 5.5 Lets Boot and Rally) * Kevin Alejandro (Episode 4.12 And When I Die) * Theo Alexander (Episode 3.10 I Smell a Rat) * Marshall Allman (Episode 4.10 Burning Down the House) * Robert Baker (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * David Bickford (Episode 7.1 Jesus gonna be here) * John Billingsley (Episode 5.10 Gone Gone Gone) * Grant Bowler (Episode 3.7 Hitting the Ground) * Mehcad Brooks (Episode 2.12 Beyond lies Nothing) * Shaun Brown (Episode 6.4 You're No Good) * Wes Brown (Episode 2.8 Timebomb) * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown (Episode 5.10 Save Yourself) * Daniel Buran (Episode 4.1 Soul of Fire) * John Burke (Episode 3.9 Everything is Broken) * Chris Butler (Episode 5.5 Let's Boot and Rally) * Eugene Byrd (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Ismael 'East' Carlo (Episode 4.6 I Wish I Was the Moon) * Louis Ozawa Changchien (Episode 7.5 Return to Oz) * Dean Chekvala (Episode 4.1 Soul of Fire) * Gary Cole (Episode 4.1 She's Not There) * Greg Collins (Episode 2.8 Timebomb) * Matt Cook (Episode 6.4 At Last) * Scott Foley (Episode 5.9 Everybody wants to Rule the World) * John Fleck (Episode 6.9 Life Matters) * James Frain (Episode 3.9 Everything is Broken) * Peter Franzen (Episode 2.5 Never Let Me Go) * Massi Furlan (Episode 7.1 Jesus gonna be here) * Brian Geraghty (Episode 5.5 Lets Boot and Rally) * Todd Giebenhain (Episode 5.6 Hopeless) * Daniel Gillies (Episode 3.10 I Smell a Rat) * Nicholas Gonzalez (Episode 1.3 Mine) * Louis Herthum (Episode 5.10 Save Yourself) * Christopher Heyerdahl (Episode 5.7 In the Beginning) * Spencer Hill (Episode 5.8 Somebody that I used to Know) * Hubert Hodgin (Episode 6.2 The Sun) * Jacob Hopkins (Episode 5.4 We'll Meet Again) * Arliss Howard (Epiosde 6.6 Don't You Feel Me) * Cooper Huckabee (Episode 4.5 Me and the Devil) * Allan Hyde (Episode 2.9 I Will Rise Up) * Dustin Ingram (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 3.7 Hitting the Ground) * Robert Kazinsky (Episode 6.10 Radioactive) * Zoran Korach (Episode 5.1 Turn Turn Turn) * Jonathan Kowalsky (Episode 5.5 Lets Boot and Rally) * Shishir Kurup (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Adam Leadbeater (Episode 2.11 Frenzy) * Will Yun Lee (Episode 7.10 Thank You) * Brett Lorenzini (Episode 7.4 Death is Not the End) * Todd Lowe (Episode 6.6 Don't You Feel Me) * Jayden Lund (Episode 5.6 Hopeless) * Peter Macdissi (Episode 4.7 Cold Grey Light of Dawn) * Keram Malicki-Sánchez (Episode 5.10 Gone Gone Gone) * Joe Manganiello (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Ezra Masters (Episode 6.1 Who are You, Really?) * Giles Matthey (Episode 6.4 You're No Good) * Brendan McCarthy (Episode 5.6 Hopeless) * Kevin McHale (Episode 1.7 Burning House of Love) * Michael McMillian (Episode 6.9 Life Matters) * Derek Mears (Episode 7.4 Death is Not the End) * Christopher Meloni (Episode 5.6 Hopeless) * Peter Mensah (Episode 5.11 Sunset) * Brandon Molale (Episode 4.8 Spellbound) * Caleb Moody (Episode 2.1 Nothing But Blood) * Stephen Moyer (Episode 7.10 Thank You) * Kofi Natei (Episode 6.6 Don't You Feel Me) * Denis O'Hare (Episode 5.10 Save Yourself) * Gilbert Owuor (Episode 7.7 May Be the Last Time) * James Parks (Episode 1.2 The First Taste) * Aaron Perilo (Episode 4.10 Burning Down the House) * Damion Poitier (Episode 4.1 Soul of Fire) * Brian Poth (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Ed Quinn (Episode 2.8 Timebomb) * Paul Rae (Episode 7.1 Jesus Gonna Be Here) * Michael Raymond-James (Episode 1.12 You'll Be the Death of Me) * Phil Reeves (Episode 5.11 Sunset) * John Rezig (Episode 7.1 Jesus Gonna be Here) * Brett Rickaby (Episode 7.4 Death is Not the End) * Andrew Rothenberg (Episode 1.7 Burning House of Love) * Stephen Root (Episode 1.10 I Don't Wanna Know) * William Sanderson (Episode 5.9 Everybody wants to Rule the World) * Graham Shiels (Episode 1.7 Burning House of Love) * Gregory Sporleder (Episode 3.12 Evil is Going on) * Caleb Steinmeyer (Episode 1.5 Sparks fly Out) * Michael Steger (Episode 3.10 I Smell a Rat) * Don Swayze (Episode 3.8 Night of the Sun) * Stephen Monroe Taylor (Episode 5.6 Hopeless) * Hans Tester (Episode 3.5 Trouble) * Raoul Trujillo (Episode 1.9 Plaisir D'amour) * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 6.9 Life Matters) * James Harvey Ward (Episode 4.4 I'm Alive and on Fire) * Cheyenne Wilbur (Episode 1.7 Burning House of Love) * Del Zamora (Episode 5.7 In the Beginning) Female Deaths * Marina Benedict (Episode 6.2 The Sun) * Jenni Blong (Episode 6.1 Who are You, Really?) * Alexandra Breckenridge (Episode 4.7 Cold Grey Light of Dawn) * Lizzy Caplan (Episode 1.11 To Love is to Bury) * Valentina Cervi (Episode 5.10 Save Yourself) * Jessica Clark (Episode 6.6 Don't You Feel Me) * Lynn Collins (Episode 1.3 Mine) * Fiona Dourif (Episode 4.11 Soul of Fire) * Natalie Dreyfuss (Episode 6.5 F**k the Pain Away) * Aunjanue Ellis (Episode 1.7 Burning House of Love) * Annie Fitzgerald (Episode 4.11 Soul of Fire) * Michelle Forbes (Episode 2.12 Beyond Here Lies Nothin) * Alyssa Ford (Episode 5.6 Hopeless) * Tamara Frapasella (Episode 3.9 9 Crimes) * Janina Gavankar (Episode 6.1 Who Are You Really?) * Erica Gimpel (Episode 5.11 Sunset) * Lucy Griffiths (Episode 6.7 In the Evening) * Natalie Hall (Episode 7.7 May Be the Last Time) * Carolyn Hennesy (Episode 5.10 Save Yourself) * Aisha Hinds (Episode 1.12 You'll be the Death of Me) * Ashley Jones (Episode 2.8 Timebomb) * Hannah Kasulka (Episode 6.5 F**k the Pain Away) * Arielle Kebbel (Episode 3.10 I Smell a Rat) * Anna Khaja (Episode 5.5 Lets Boot and Rally) * Lily Knight (Episode 7.2 I Found You) * Mariana Klaveno (Episode 3.7 Hitting the Ground) * Karina Logue (Episode 1.2 First Taste) * Shannon Lucio (Episode 3.3 It Hurts Me Too) * Tina Majorino (Episode 5.10 Gone Gone Gone) * Annica McCrudden (Episode 3.5 Trouble) * Jordan Monaghan (Episode 6.5 F**k the Pain Away) * Christina Moore (Episode 5.5 Lets Boot and Rally) * Brit Morgan (Episode 4.12 And When I Die) * Roberta Orlandi (Episode 1.3 Mine) * Tess Parker (Episode 7.4 Death is Not the End) * Paula Jai Parker (Episode 7.4 Death is Not the End) * Deborah Puette (Episode 5.8 Somebody that I Used to Know) * Lara Pulver (Episode 4.3 If You Love me, Then Why Am I Dying) * Dale Raoul (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Stacie Rippy (Episode 1.12 You'll be the Death of Me) * Danielle Sapia (Episode 1.12 You'll Be The Death of Me) * Fiona Shaw (Episode 4.11 Soul of Fire) * Lois Smith (Episode 1.12 You'll Be The Death of Me) * J. Smith-Cameron (Episode 4.5 Me and the Devil) * Dawn Stern (Episode 5.1 Turn! Turn! Turn!) * Jade Tailor (Episode 3.9 9 Crimes) * Dendrie Taylor (Episode 4.8 Spellbound) * Nondumiso Tembe (Episode 4.9 Let's Get Out of Here) * Tamlyn Tomita (Episode 6.8 Dead Meat) * Jessica Tuck (Episode 4.12 And When I Die) * Paola Turbay (Episode 4.12 And When I Die) * Skyler Vallo (Episode 5.12 Save Yourself) * Rutina Wesley (Episode 7.1 Jesus Gonna be Here) * Evan Rachel Wood (Episode 4.2 You Smell Like Dinner) * Deborah Ann Woll * Gabriella Wright (Episode 7.3 Fire in the Hole) * Tanya Wright (Episode 7.4 Death is Not The End) * Karolina Wydra (Episode 7.8 Almost Home) * Kathleen York (Episode 7.6 Karma) Gallery Lynncollinsdead.png|Lynn Collins Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2014 TV series endings Category:TV Series Category:HBO TV series Category:Horror Category:Drama Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Channel Four TV series Category:TG4 TV series Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees